The present disclosure relates to a recording apparatus, a recording method and a recording medium. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to a recording medium in which a test writing area for laser power adjustment is provided in each recording layer and to a recording operation thereto.
As an optical recording medium in which recording or reproducing signals is performed by light illumination, for example, a so-called optical disc recording medium (hereinafter, simply referred to as an optical disc) such as a CD (Compact Disc), a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), and a BD (Blu-ray Disc: registered trademark) has been widely used.
In the related art, for an optical disc, by improving the information recording density thereof, increase in the recording capacity thereof has been achieved. Specifically, a method for reducing a formation pitch of a track such as a pit row or a mark row, that is, for improving the recording density in a radial direction of the optical disc and a method for improving the recording density in the linear direction (direction orthogonal to the radial direction) by reducing the size of pits or marks have been used.
On the other hand, in order to increase the recording capacity, a method of increasing the number of recording layers (recording surfaces) is also effective and, under present circumstances, a multi-layer disc, such as a two-layer disc or three-layer or more disc, has also been proposed and practically used.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-150751 is an example of the related art documents.